Cartoon Story (Froggie
Cast: *Woody - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Buzz Lightyear - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mr. Potato Head - Hubie (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Slinky Dog - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Rex - Tiger (An American Tale) *Hamm - Rocko (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Bo Peep - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sarge - Toby (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) *Soldiers - Tim Tim (Tobuscus Animated Adventures) Edd Matt & Tom (Eddsworld) *Andy - John (Peter Pan) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Baby Molly - Roshan (Ice Age) *Sid - Cody (DaddyOFive) *Hannah - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Scud - Bruiser Cruiser (Skylanders: Trap Team) *RC - Clumsy (The Smurfs 1 & 2) *Lenny - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Toddle Tots - The Amazing Adventures of Morph Characters *Troikas - Crows (Dumbo) *See 'N Say - Stepney (Thomas & Friends) *Mr. Shark - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Mr. Mike - Gonzo (The Muppets) *Roly Poly Clown - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Snake - Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) *Robot - Duck (Thomas & Friends) *Barrel of Monkeys - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Themselves *Toys on the Shelf - Ruby, Spike, & Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Hockey Puck - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Etch - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. Spell - Robin Hood *Rocky Gibraltar - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Troll Dolls - Li'l Bee, Gnatty, & Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Combat Carl - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Magic 8-Ball - Toon Shoe (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Dogs (Lady & the Tramp) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Trusty (Lady & the Tramp) *Janie - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Pterodactyl - Mushu (Mulan) *Babyface - Robby (Pingu) *Legs - Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) *Hand-in-the-Box - Buckshot (Skylanders: Imaginators) *Roller Bob - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *The Frog - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jingle Joe - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Rockmobile - Thumpback (Skylanders: Giants) *Walking Car - Rigby (Regular Show) *Ducky - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Marie Antoinette - Kim & Jason (The Care Bears Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Owen (Theodore Tugboat) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Donald & Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Sally Doll - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) Scenes: #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 1 - Opening (You've Got A Friend in Me) #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear & The Staff Meeting #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 3 - Mine the Diamond & Superhero #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 4 - Milo James Thatch the Space Ranger #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 5 - Strange Things #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 6 - Taran Fights Milo & Cody the Villain #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 7 - Who Will John Pick & A Warrior Acussed #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 10 - He's A Tramp & Milo Meets the Dogs #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 11 - At Cody's House #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 12 - Playtime with Cody #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 13 - Go to Distance #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 14 - Milo's Arm Bandage #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 15 - Cody's Window to John's & Milo is Fixed #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 16 - The Big One #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 17 - Always be my Baby #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 18 - Milo I Can't Do This Without you! #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 19 - Taran Asks for Help, the Rescue Mission & Savages #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 20 - Play Nice #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 21 - The Chase #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 22 - Rocket Power #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 23 - Christmas in John's House #Cartoon Story (F&WC) Part 24 - End Credits Soundtracks: #You've Got A Friend in Me #Strange Things #Go to Distance #Mine the Diamond #Superhero #The End is Over #He's A Tramp #Always be my Baby #Thriller #Drop the Bombshell #Bump in the Night #Pit of Vipers #Billie Jean #Hunger City #Laid to Rest #Merry Christmas Everyone